The positioning of a tiltable element relates to rotation of that element about the two principal axes, which, in most instances, are contained within a single plane. Such rotation can either be achieved by applying a lifting or lowering force at three or more points, or by supporting the tiltable element on a pivot point and providing two lifting or lowering forces at spaced positions which most desirably form an angle of 90.degree. with respect to the pivot point. The invention is particularly useful with the latter arrangement.
An example of a tiltable element that would be adjusted in the above manner is a rear view mirror of a motor vehicle, and the invention is particularly applicable thereto. Rear view mirrors require adjustment to suit different drivers or different driving positions. Frequently, adjustment of external rear view mirrors for the required accuracy is difficult due to at least one of the mirrors being distant from the driving position. Therefore, some means for remotely adjusting the tilt of a mirror is desirable.